Destiny: Thy Name is Angel
by lizabel411
Summary: An angel must be looking out for you Edward. I can't explain it. You should be dead." Carlisle said. "But I'm not." Edward replied. "No, you're not." "It's because of her. Isabella. I know it." Edward breathed.
1. Heaven Is

CHAPTER 1

"Success is Counted Sweetest"

By: Emily Dickinson

Success is counted sweetest

By those who ne'er succeed.

To comprehend a nectar

Requires sorest need.

Not one of all the purple Host

Who took the Flag today

Can tell me the definition

So clear of Victory

As he defeated—dying—

On whose forbidden ear

The distant strains of triumph

Burst agonized and clear!

--

I looked down contentedly on those under me and my cloud, Demetri. Although, up here in heaven, my little cloud couldn't talk, it could sure express itself. Clouds were like that. They rained when sad, thundered when angry, and thinned out when just plain tired. Right now, Demetri was delightfully plump as cotton.

I giggled as Demetri bounced me up and down. He was like a little kid even though I knew for a fact that he was eons of years old. Born earlier than me, Demetri was full grown and full of experience with angels.

Boy, I sure had surprised him.

I was not your average angel. I wasn't one who had horns beneath their halo but...I was mischievous.

But only little things! Alas, angels have rules too, even up here in heaven. There are rules that we cannot ignore.

Rules like: no tormenting the humans, not even if they really do deserve it.

No interfering with human lives.

No revealing your true self to humans.

No scaring humans...

Basically, all things that were human stay away.

I sighed as I thought of my past best friend, Akasha Adele, who had been silly which had resulted in her...elimination.

Akasha had been very foolish. She had been around humans for one. Something that is very risky for angels, for we might become tainted with their nature.

Akasha had said she was just curious. Just curious. She had ignored every warning I had given her, called me an old prune. That was partly true for I _was_ very old by even our standards.

I remembered that last day I had with her.

She had just come from another day of playing and socializing with the humans on earth. I had idly thought that something was wrong with her eyes. They were brighter, somehow.

And then, I just knew.

Akasha opened her mouth and had told me.

_"Oh Isabella, it's true what they say! Humans are so...wonderful! Oh my, I do believe that I am in love!"_

_I shook my head, my hands were trembling._

_"No. No, you must be confused. It is against the law, our nature! Akasha..."_

_"No. I cannot deny it anymore. He is just so...amazing. And the way he looks at me...he...he loves me too!" Akasha had said, defiant._

_I frowned, a facial expression not accustomed to such a face. "You will be punished for this, my sister."_

_Akasha's eyes glowed again. "I don't care. I'd to it again and again!"_

_I felt like I had sucked on a lemon that was particularly sour. "I know you would." I knew Akasha very well. We were so close, sisters almost._

_I was just so sad that this was to be the end._

_"But please...don't tell. I just...want one more moment with him. He's all I've ever wanted Isabella! He's made for me."_Akasha had begged so much that day.

I truly thought that she had lost her mind.

_"Akasha, if the angels ask of me I cannot lie." I told her._

_"I know. It is an angel's duty to tell the truth." Akasha had whispered._

_"What...what is he like, Adele?"_

_Akasha's face brightened up again._

_"Oh, he is so nice. And smart. He said I was an angel, of which I was terrified he knew who I was. But that's just a compliment down there!" She giggled._

_I laughed along with her. Some humans were dead on about certain things._

_"And how does it feel?" I asked, unafraid now._

_"It feels like you've found the one reason for living. And you would do anything for that person, even if it meant sacrificing your life for them."_

_I couldn't speak._

_Never had I imagined such passion to come from Akasha Adele, my angel sister._

_Nor had I imagined that was to be the last I saw of her._

_For in that moment, as the fierce light burned in Akasha's eyes, the angels of decision that God had appointed spoke._

_I felt that tug to spill everything from my lips without even being asked._

_But I shut my mouth. I would not be the one to send my sister away._

_"Akasha. What have you done?" one of the angels asked, when I would not respond. I couldn't tell who it was, for the three angels were identical that it was impossible._

_Akasha willingly but fearfully opened her mouth._

_No!_

_"I have fallen in love,"_

_"That is forbidden."_

_Akasha's eyes flashed. "I don't care! And besides, wasn't it you, Arias, who fell in love with a human woman long ago? Don't you remember how it felt? How crazy you went when she died?"_

_Shut up Akasha! _

_But she wouldn't listen._

_It _was_ Arias who spoke this time._

_"That is none of your concern." He spoke with a coldly detached voice. I couldn't imagine the control it must've taken him. "You have broken our rules and there will be punishment."_

_"Bring it on." Akasha demanded._

_I had to laugh. That human boy must have rubbed off on her more than I had thought._

_"Akasha Adele, guardian angel of Smith Childs, you are sentenced to eternal service in…well, you know. You have offended me so that I can't just give you the easy way out. You won't go back to earth. You have manipulated too much all ready. I only hope that Childs can forget all this."_

_If I could cry, now would be that time._

_Akasha bowed her head. _

_"Yes of course." The weight of her sentence had come down on her and her back hunched._

_"But please, may I see him one last time?" Akasha breathed._

_The angels allowed it._

_And so, Akasha's last day was spent on earth with Childs._

_And I knew she was happy forever._

"Akasha, my sister, my friend, I miss you everlasting." I whispered, absently looking down, down into where the fire burned those poor lost souls. Hell. Not a forgiving one, he, the devil. I hoped that Akasha was still happy. I'd once heard that happiness could rule out the horror of working and serving down there. I was sure that her happiness was strong enough. I hoped.

Oh, how I hoped!

Akasha deserved a little bit of heaven.

Ever since she'd left, I had taken her post as guardian over these humans. Oddly enough, I couldn't sense Childs presence very well anymore. I mean, I could tell that he was there. His life force just wasn't what it used to be. And he wasn't that old. I believe he was in his late 20s. Akasha had chosen him when he was young. A few years have passed since then. I had wondered about her fascination with him and his kind for a while. I still was unsure of whatever lure they presented.

"Akasha, please guide me." I whispered once more.

My cloud Demetri began to feel heavy. Of course, it would sense my emotions while I was this close.

"No, no. Sssh. I'm OK, I'm fine." I stroked the cloud reassuringly.

I could tell that Demetri thought of me as a poor liar.

And whose fault was that?

I was an angel.


	2. Heaven Was

CHAPTER 2

**We Shared**

She came to my life in May

Private moments lasted for years

I treasured the hours

We shared

MORE than

A friendship

Birthdays, celebrations, events

Our lives

We shared

Together

Always

A great time

Upbeat, sensitive, gentle, creative

Never angry, confrontational, argumentative

She was my friend

Best friend

We enjoyed each other's company

The best

A special friendship we had

In rare form

Happy to be together

She was a blessing

Not a burden

Never

Our love for God

We shared

My god sister

I looked up to her

Particularly when it came to dating

Always

I'm grateful

That I had her

I maximize the years

She was truly

A gift of God

We shared more than a friendship

--**we shared a heart.**

**(A/N: I actually wrote this)**

--

I found myself floating farther and farther away from heaven, just like Akasha had. I couldn't help it. Humans were fascinating in their own way. I thought briefly of God who had created them. He was an awesome God. He reigns from heaven above with power and love. But he preferred to act through signs and righteousness. He allowed us our free will, which was a beautiful thing. He rarely even spoke with the gods in charge of decision.

I wondered if he was saddened by Akasha's leave as I.

Looking at earth, I felt more connected to my lost sister than before.

And so, that spurred on my decision.

I would leave heaven for a little while and visit earth just like Akasha and so many before me had done.

This time, I had no one to argue with my decision like Akasha had.

And down, down, down I went.

--

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but I appear to be lost." A beautiful, soft voice timidly spoke from behind me.

I was immediately entranced and anxious to find out who this person was. Surely one with such a voice would be beautiful beyond belief.

I turned around and faced the single most amazing being on earth.

My jaw went slack and opened with a little _pop!_

Who was she?

She was so small, slight, and beautiful. Her eyes were the most interesting shade of brown that seemed to hold a knowing spark. Her hair was long and luxuriously thick, entwined into a single braid down her back. It was a beautiful brown but I could detect a few strands of red. Her clothes were simple, yet tasteful. She wore a white sweater that was layered with a classy black vest. Jeans and cream shoes completed her ensemble.

Her whole body seemed to radiate with an ethereal glow.

I was lost now.

"Um excuse me?" The girl, woman really, asked again.

I snapped out of it, aware that she was talking to me. Every word this woman said was to be treasured.

"I have no idea where I am. Could you...maybe, tell me?"

Her shyness was endearing.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well, miss, you're in downtown Chicago. The year is 2008. November." I added jokingly.

I wasn't quite sure if she got that was a joke. She seemed to take it seriously.

"Thank you!" She breathed, her chocolate eyes sparkling once more.

_Oh wow. Just. Wow._

She turned to leave. I couldn't bear for that to happen.

"Wait! What's your name?" I called out. She moved quickly for one so little.

She looked over her shoulder and flashed a blinding smile my way.

"It's Isabella."

_Isabella_.

Beautiful.

How fitting.

"And yours?" She asked me curiously.

"My name's Edward." I answered her, still dazzled by her presence.

She nodded and left me again.

Back to heaven now, my angel is gone.

Tingles shot down my spine deliciously. I had to find her again. She had touched my life and I wanted to see her again. I had to.

"Isabella." I enjoyed the way her name rolled easily off my tongue. It fit.

It was a beautiful name for a beautiful person.

--

I sighed and fell back onto my cloud.

I was...confused, I believe the word for it was.

My first trip to earth was...unsettling. I was very tired for it took up a lot of my strength to maintain form as a human. They were such complicated creatures! And the one that I'd met...more confusing yet!

The man that I'd met was obviously infatuated with me. Edward. And why wouldn't he be? I was an angel on earth, literally.

Demetri was confused, just like I.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking, my lovely one." I murmured soothingly. Demetri settled down.

"There's a good one." I smiled absentmindedly. Demetri was no trouble at all, my friend.

I wasn't sure how I felt about the human's attraction to me. It was merely based upon my appearance. He knew nothing of me. And yet, I felt as if he knew me inside out when in reality he only knew of my name and I his.

But I couldn't deny that I'd thought him handsome, this Edward. He was a young man and full of life and potential. I hoped that he was happy and his goals were complete or close to it.

As soon as I had evaluated my location, I'd fled. I was not ready to stay for more than a few minutes. It had been uncomfortable until I found Edward where I had felt home, strangely. I couldn't explain it.

"I will go back. What do you think of that Demetri?" I asked softly.

Demetri bounced me up and down briefly.

He liked that very much.

I giggled. "Okay, I will go. You're so excited! I must be making the right choice."

Demetri bounced again. He reminded me of one of those puppies humans adored so much. Some were so eager to please.

Laughing, I planned what I would do for the next earth day. What would I wear? Who would I be? Where would I be?

That was simple.

Wherever Edward was, so would I be.

I don't even think there was a choice.

Our destinies were now intertwined. And I'd have it no other way.

--

The next earth day...

I walked quickly through the streets of Chicago. Such noise! I was not familiar to the constant erratic music. Heaven was always so peaceful for angels and resting souls. Earth was quickly deemed the opposite.

I had arrived on earth in the same human form a couple of minutes ago. Edward was not where he had been yesterday. Maybe he decided to go somewhere else.

Where? I did not know this strange land at all. I was as vulnerable as everyone else here. That frightened me.

"Miss?" A hand touched my shoulder.

I nearly jumped a foot!

"Ah!" I gasped and whirled around.

Then I relaxed.

"Edward!" I cried out with glee.

His face was confused yet slightly bemused.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you again." He said warmly.

I still shivered at his voice.

I was falling fast.

"Edward, I was wondering, if you had time, if you would show me the city lights? I have no tour guide and no idea where I'm going." I smiled at him.

He seemed to turn into putty in my hands. This was good.

"Of course, I'd love to." Then he frowned, seeming to remember something.

"Ah, but I have to work until half past two. What rotten luck!" He muttered.

I tilted my head. Oh, he had to work? How long? Luck?

Angels didn't believe too much in luck. We believed in fate and destiny.

"I...I'm sorry but I don't understand." Confusion was a dominant emotion on my face.

He laughed without humor. "I have a job at the hospital here. I work at St. James as a surgeon. This time it lasts until two-thirty."

Oh! He was a healer. I suppose two-thirty was time here. How strange... It had been_ too_ long since I was human.

I had never imagined work here but it did seem to make sense now...sort of.

I laughed at myself.

"That is a dilemma, I guess." I decided.

"No, but you're welcome to come with me." Edward offered quickly.

Could I believe that he wanted to be with me as much as I him?

I hoped so.

"I'd love to."


	3. Heaven Changed

CHAPTER 3

After I had spent the day with Edward at St. James, my life had totally flipped upside down.

Edward was so kind and patient with everyone. He was well known at the hospital. He was well liked also. I didn't want to look in the wide windows that surrounded the operating room. I felt like I'd faint at the sight of the life blood if it was smeared all over. I just chatted with the nurses and a few of the children in the waiting room. Children seemed especially attracted to me. I loved them. They were purer than most. Maybe it was because they were so young. That was my theory.

Edward finished up at 2:30 on the dot.

Also, I am discovering that while, still hard, I am having better luck at holding my human form. My being with Edward helps out a lot. If I'm very happy, nothing seems impossible for me. Not even liking a mere human is too strange and unbelievable.

Edward was a really wonderful person. He was kind and loved his job, as I previously mentioned. He felt that healing others was his calling and he was good at it. Saving lives were pluses for him.

I adored him even more.

After his shift, he had taken me out for lunch and then sight seeing.

Human food was simply disgusting. Of course, as a human it had tasted alright. But when I looked at it from my heavenly perspective, I had wanted to gag the offensive substance from my body. My human form had digested it willingly.

Oh well.

I'd deal with it and everything else this earth dealt to me. It meant spending more time with Edward.

I could take it.

I had beamed when I discovered the miracle of shopping. So many clothes and styles and sizes and types...

I almost fainted.

Too bad I had absolutely no money on me.

Edward had been willing enough to buy a few things for me...

It was a good thing he was a doctor. I probably had emptied that poor man's bank account in one trip. But Edward had enjoyed himself, I could tell. He told me that I was like a child in a candy store.

I could easily understand that analogy.

I just thought of Demetri whenever he was excited. That could sometimes last for many earth days. And the simplest things could set him off. Go figure.

We parted ways due to some little excuse I gave about my 'puppy' getting anxious when I'm away. I didn't really have anyplace to go. I was sure that would seem strange to him if we kept walking to nowhere. Though, I wouldn't really mind.

Now I just had one problem.

Would I stay on earth with Edward in all his goodness or watch from afar?

And what on heaven was a phone number?

--

I had just spent the day with Isabella.

She was amazing.

She had me laughing, something I hadn't done in a long time, and in tears when she discovered the mall. I had thought she was kidding at first. Maybe she didn't have quite such a mall in her hometown.

Wherever she had come from, I was thanking the heavens that she had come here.

And I was blessed to have found her.

I found myself anxious whenever I didn't see her. I wanted to see her and soon. My heart thumped wildly whenever I thought of her.

Although, that could mean that I had forgotten to keep breathing...again.

Isabella made me so happy and at peace that I had taken to thinking of her as my own personal angel. I was so glad that I had the chance to meet her.

But maybe I needed to slow down.

Ha! If I had actually fallen in love with the girl, my family would be all over me! That would make everything very complicated.

I barely knew Isabella yet I was thinking about weddings! Me!.

It was quite funny though. My job as a surgeon was taking off. Although, I didn't like the reason, I enjoyed being the solution. I did not have time to get married. That would only make me heartsick while I spent a reduced amount of time each day with her. No way was I going to slouch off on my job. Not for some random girl.

Even if that girl did make me feel so incredible that I wanted to fly.

Even if that girl had a certain sparkle in her eye that made you think she could see your soul.

Even if that girl was Isabella.

--

"Isabella…?" A hesitant voice called my name.

I smiled, still high from my time spent on earth.

"Yes? I'm right here."

An angel stepped out and the voice matched.

"Um, I just wanted to ask you something..." The angel muttered.

"Hm?"

"Is it really worth it?"

I blinked. What?

"What are you talking about?" I asked finally.

The angel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You and that human boy you like down there. You have touched his life and he, yours. Is it worth losing your halo here just to spend time with him? Do you really want to risk punishment in hell just for a human?"

But I had heard that angels punished could ask to be turned human to redeem themselves again. That was a voluntary choice. Few and in between really chose to do that. Most of us hadn't visited earth to see that there was some good down there.

My jaw clenched and I could not answer. Was I really so obvious on my trips to and fro? Did everyone know and not just this angel, Geneva?

"I..." I could not speak!

Geneva seemed to understand my torture.

"I see. So, it is worth it to you. I just hope that it does not end...badly."

The angel left me to my thoughts.

How I wished I could become mortal like Edward was! I would give anything.

I'd do anything just to be with him like I wanted to.

But that would never happen in this life or in the next. Many an angel has tried to find a solution to this but has never found one. If they couldn't then how could I? What made me think that I was any better?

Nothing. Nothing at all showed that I better.

I shuddered to think of the pain Jesus Christ had been through. All angels were created with that embedded into their minds. No one would dare forget what he had to go through as a human. He had lived among humans and all of that pain and sin. But he loved them so much that he died for their sins and went to hell and defeated the devil. Then he rose and ascended into heaven. Only those who do not believe in him are barred from eternal life with Him.

Oh, and the angels who either turn wicked or have broken the gods of decisions rules.

But if that was the pain that I had to look forward to, then so be it. I would suffer with dignity and with only one thing in mind.

"Yes. It is worth it, Geneva. Edward is my everything and I would give anything to be with him the way I desire. I want to be human for and with Edward."

And one thing was left unspoken.

I loved him.


	4. My Own Personal Heaven

Demetri was the absolutely craziest cloud I had ever known. I just could not imagine anyone so full of bounce and vigor like my baby cloud.

While he didn't quite know, he sensed that I had changed dramatically. My emotions were certainly haywire as of late. My love for a human must have been really powerful. I mean, first Geneva then Demetri were both suspicious. Man, I never meant for this to get that far. I had never even dreamed of it. Me? Isabella? In love with a mere mortal? Really? You must have the wrong angel. Better try again.

But as I closed my eyes, I knew that it couldn't be any more true. Impossible.

Edward.

Heehe. Or maybe...

Edward and Isabella.

Impossible, again.

OK, I think I was going crazy. Someone might lock me up if anyone saw me like this...

Oh well. Love made you high, right? OK then.

Now that that's settled, I'm going to get to Edward. I couldn't stand being away from him. I'm going crazy now...

As soon as I touched down to earth, I felt like I was going insane. Where was my Edward? My Edward...

And then, I saw him. He was leaning very casually against one of the tall brick buildings, cool and relaxed...

Talking to a very beautiful girl.

No.

It was a woman, really.

I felt my heart drop to my feet quickly as he smiled at her. It hurt, a lot. I'm not going to even try to lie. I wouldn't be able to do it. Anyone could see straight through me.

Angels don't lie.

I have to get out of here. Now. Figure this...out.

No, no, no, no...I feel like a monster.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face faster and faster. Oh, how I wished I had never come here in the first place! Humans had such conflicting emotions! It was all so confusing. I felt angry, sad, broken, confused...and on top of all that, I still loved him desperately.

Was it so wrong that my heart fluttered when Edward looked up and started to walk towards me with a huge smile on his face?

Was that...concern on his face? For who? Not me. No, it could not be.

I'm so confused.

"Isabella...I'd like you to meet my little sister, Alice." Edward said quietly as he carefully brushed the tears off of my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a small frown. It did not suit him. It ruined his perfect face. I would get him to smile more often. Then I thought of his perfect yet crooked smile...

My breath just whooshed out of me. I felt myself wobble a little.

I really needed to stop being such a drama queen.

I hiccuped as Edward rubbed my back ever so gently. I shook my head 'no' that nothing was wrong. I was just being emotional. Humans did that, didn't they; especially the girl ones, right? I'm pretty sure that someone had mentioned that 'up there'...

"N-nice to meet you, Alice." I said finally, holding out my hand timidly.

Alice grinned at me hugely and shook my hand with extreme vigor. "Please don't tell me that you thought I was this bozo's lover. I hate it when I get that reaction! Really, there is no competition sweetie."

I nodded, finally able to smile back at her.

"I'm sorry for acting so...so...so..." Argh! Nope, I couldn't even finish _that_. I had started to blush. Oh man. It was so crippling when the heat flashed against my cheeks. My whole train of thought had disappeared from my mind. I was that embarrassed.

Edward chuckled and kissed my bright red cheeks.

I gasped, the feel of his lips on my skin was incredible.

"Oh, c'mon Edward! Jeez! My freakin' innocent eyes are burning! Can't you ravish the girlfriend when I'm not here?" Alice complained as Edward hugged me anyways.

He tucked my head under his chin and laughed.

"No, I don't think I can. You should quit staring Alice. It's rude. Of course, you could get your own boyfriend." Edward shot back at his sister with a laugh.

Woah woah woah! Hold up! _Girlfriend_, did she say?

Alice pouted. "I do too have a boyfriend! He just doesn't know it yet. But I can feel it, Edward."

Edward, I'm sure, was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you always _feel_ something." He scoffed.

I frowned and looked up at Edward.

"What is she talking about?" I whispered softly.

Edward smiled at me gently, his green eyes sparkling just so. "It's nothing, Isabella. Alice just has certain vibes around certain people and events. She thought that something amazing was going to happen to me and then you appear. That's truly amazing. Usually Alice is always right about these 'vibes' she gets. It's very strange but helpful in a way."

I nodded my head absently. I was still thinking on the word 'amazing'. He had called my showing up here 'amazing'.

And he had unofficially acknowledged me as his _girlfriend_. I think this was only the third or fourth day that we had seen each other.

-Sigh-

I was in my own personal heaven as I leaned my head back into Edward's warm chest. He swiftly slipped his strong arms around my petite waist and I could feel the blush burning my entire face. But I enjoyed it, savored it really. I couldn't believe it. I was this lucky. I was...blessed.

Hm.

An angel can get blessed, huh?

That's sort of backwards to me. But what the hey? I'll go along with it.

I turned my eyes heavenwards and smiled.

_Oh, thank you for this chance. This sweet, sweet, chance was all I could ever hope for._

If only Akasha had felt the same way...

I hoped she did. I truly wished that she had been intensely happy here.

Her punishment was very odd though. Usually, whenever an angel dirtied up their wings, they were sent to earth to be born as a sinful human. When they died, they had a second chance to be a good angel again.

But Akasha had been radically different.

Maybe it was because what she had done was so familiar to the gods that they had felt to be this harsh on her. I mean, sending an angel to Hades was not something to laugh at. It just didn't happen in heaven. It wasn't even plausible.

I sighed again, thinking about where Akasha would be right now.

She was probably burning the last of her angelic wings in the eternal fire.

I had heard that when an angel got there, they had to burn their halo and wings immediately before they got to work so they could not escape. The halos disintegrated quickly, as they were very light. But the wings took much longer. And it hurt...burning your wings was like cutting your own throat open.

I closed my eyes.

_Don't think of that. You're not there, you're on earth with Edward and Alice. Think of_ _that. You have to. Otherwise, you'll just torture yourself._

Although, I couldn't help but wonder...

Was there anything I could have done to prevent Akasha's horrific fate?

Or was this simply unstoppable?

No. I couldn't think in such a hopeless, depressed manner. That would make my time spent on earth a real downer.

Edward rubbed soft circles onto my stomach.

I smiled. I felt radiant. I felt like an angel.

Yes, I wanted to spend every moment happy and nothing less.

I would not let anything or any_one_ take this away from me, even if I had to give my own life force for it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers and those of you who have added me to your alerts! Promise to write the best I can during this crazy school year!**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

"Alright...fine. I'll tell you."

I closed my eyes tight and balled up my hands into fists.

"I'm in love with you Edward and no one but you!" I practically shouted at him.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my love...and his sister?!

Holy...

Alice was frowning.

"Uh, yeah, Isabella? He's taken."

My heart died right there.

"Wha--?" I blubbered dumbly. My nerves were shot. I had just bared my soul and now I was being told that it could not be...

"Yeah, he's promised Victoria that he'd marry her when they were of age...long story..."

Victoria??

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile at me.

He opened his mouth...

and started to laugh at me.

**A/N: Wotcha think? Good enough to go off of? Lemme know! Oh! And that little purple button down there...yeah...click on it...see what happens!! :-)**


	5. Heavenly Needs

**A/N: **sorry it has taken so long. With school taking over and extra activities going on, time is short. So with my only free Saturday, I'm gonna try to update as much as I can. Thanks for staying with me!

Heavenly Needs

I had avoided heaven a lot lately. I guess it was because of the guilt of spending my time with a human. But it wasn't just any human…Edward.

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms tighter around me. I felt so warm and safe here, in Edward's apartment. Of course, he didn't know that I was here. He wouldn't. When I came here, I was in angel form. Humans can't see us. But I was curious. I wanted to see how Edward lived his life when I wasn't around.

It was fascinating.

There were all these little gadgets and things that helped him get on with his day. First, he'd wake up from sleep, disoriented and grumpy, and shuffled his way downstairs. There, he made a brownish liquid with he swallowed with fervor. He seemed to perk up after that. Then, he finger his morning stubble and go off to get rid of it. Although, I was nervous about letting that sharp object near his perfect face, he seemed to be an expert at it. He looked fresh and clean after. I just wanted to caress his newly shaved face.

So I did.

He didn't notice at first.

But then, I did something stupid.

"Edward." I whispered.

And he heard me.

He blinked and whipped around, searching. It broke my heart that I couldn't reveal what I truly was to him.

It was against the rules.

But rules were made to be broken, right?

No. I couldn't tell him, not yet. I wasn't even sure if he'd believe me.

But for now, I would relish in the feel of his skin and how he reacted to hearing me whisper his name. It filled me with joy when he smiled crookedly and picked up his phone. I floated around, looking over his shoulder.

He poked at his phone and went to his pictures.

Me.

He opened up a picture of me. It wasn't my most flattering one, not even close. My eyes were distracted, looking at something beyond the camera, probably Edward. My hair was slightly messy due to the untamed wind. I could even find something unflattering in my clothes, a crease here and there.

But my smile was radiant. I suppose it was because I was truly in my element, or...as close as one can be in human form anyway. I was blissfully happy and well aware that my companion was human. And yet, that did not deter me from shamelessly taking the picture. I wanted Edward to have something of me, even if it was only a picture. I wasn't sure if I could give him more than that. I was afraid that all I could give him was regret. Surely, when I left earth for good, it would anger him at least. Men do not like to be toyed with for long if at all. I knew Edward was no different.

So I had better give him good memories to fall back on. It's an angel's duty...alright, I'm making that last one up. It's because I want to. I want to have fun with Edward and make him smile and laugh. I want to love him the best I can. I...wait.

Was this really love? The abnormal fluttering in my belly, making me faint with joy and something else...I couldn't explain it. Seeing Edward made my knees feel weak although I knew it was not possible. I was as strong as a female human could be thanks to my heavenly disposition and my daily workout. But Edward made me feel things that I knew were not real. I didn't care anyway. To feel this way...I can totally understand my angel sister's reasoning with her love and the god's reasons for banning angel contact beyond friendship with humans.

I could understand.

I didn't before. I turned away from them, nose up, and didn't try to listen. I never leant them an ear or a supporting hand. Imight havetried to with Akasha but...that didn't work out. I more or less tried to make Akasha stop the nonsense. I was selfish wanting her home like that. Denying her happiness was the worst thing I could have done. I just missed her when she was out on her little rendezvous with the human boy. Of course, all angels took a side trip to earth sometimes. Usually the trips weren't too long since angels were _suppose_ to have little to no interest in earthlings.

How quickly my perspective changed with Edward.

"I'm here. It's me." I cooed gently in his ear now, almost laughing when his head searched this way and that.

Ah, that's enough fun. I could get in trouble. Nox. No more.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt the natural shiver traveling up and down my spine as I left Edward's home and appeared outside in my human form. No one saw me. I made sure of that. I opened my eyes, bright and shining with glee. I had to see him. _Now_.

After teasing him like that, I didn't have a choice.

I walked the few steps in took me up the apartment stairs and rushed towards his room number. It was 418. I had memorized it as fast as I could. In it held one of the most important things in my life. I didn't want to forget.

"Edward?" I knocked impatiently on his door.

I heard a shuffling, a muttered curse, only it wasn't muttered with my special hearing and made me blush, and then finally a lock clicking.

And then, Edward standing in the doorway, messy hair and all.

I smiled and he beamed back at me.

"Hi." I said bashfully, lowering my eyes.

I felt a finger under my chin and then, my face was being lifted up. His green eyes seemed to flash with some hidden emotion. It was gone so fast that I could not name it, nor did I want to. I had my suspicions but...I didn't want to hope.

"Look at me, Isabella. Please? I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours." Edward murmured.

I tilted my head to the side. Beautiful? Were they really?

Nevertheless, I still blushed at his compliment. Oh how I dreaded these petty human emotions! Of course, some were stronger and more irrational than others. I had no desire to awaken those at this moment.

"Thank you." I breathed, staring back into his eyes.

Edward smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

I loved this man. I really do. There was no use denying it.

"Hey, what's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Edward frowned.

My eyes widened, alarmed. Had I really been staring at him for so long? Oh no. Embarrassing...

"Oh no! Nothing is wrong with your face..." I stammered like a child caught doing something bad.

Edward smiled again, wiping the frown off his face successfully.

I raised my hands to his face and gently pressed his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked laughingly.

I frowned in concentration.

"I'm trying to make it so you never frown again. It messes up your face." I answered quite seriously.

"Izzy!" Edward laughed full out now. "Really? That's a good idea."

I smiled, fully aware of my silliness.

"I know it is."

Edward shook his head. Then he froze.

"What?"

"I can't believe this! I left you out here all this time! Please, come in!"

I hurried into the apartment as if I were on fire. He closed the door and turned around to look at me, the little oddity.

We burst out laughing at each other.

Then he hugged me, picking me up and twirling me in a circle that left me breathless and he set me down.

"Do you want anything? It's pretty early. You can't havehad breakfast yet." Edward said with a twinkle in his eye, making his way to the room of food.

Kitchen, I believe it was called.

I made a face he couldn't see. I wasn't quite so used to eating...the stuff they made here. It was slightly below my standard diet. Of course, earthly food was unappealing to me, the angel.

"Um no. I'll pass. I picked up something on the way here." I hoped that my stomach would silence itself. I knew that I shouldn't abuse this body even though I could create more. Edward was very particular to this form and I wanted it in the best shape possible. I would do anything for him to be happy.

Even leave him.

No. I couldn't do that. Not if he asked me to. I had become to attached to this being.

I freaking loved him.

And I would tell him soon.

Or now...

I felt like now.

I followed Edward into the kitchen and sat down on a stool. Edward looked over his shoulder from the stove and winked at me.

My heart stalled for a second.

"Oh Edward." I whispered to myself, my heart beating fiercely in my chest. The heart that wasn't mine, but an illusion. And yet, it beat strongly as if it were real.

My love for him was strong.

I closed my eyes, trying not to inhale the odor that was coming from the stove. I think it was some type of meat. I don't know. Yuck. I couldn't stand it anyway.

I felt something touch my forehead. My eyes flashed open.

It was his lips.

"Edward?"

I could feel his lips form a smile on my forehead before he stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I just...could not resist, fair maiden."

"Ohhh. It's alright." I fumbled around for words, trying to express what I felt.

"I hope so." A mischievous spark came to his eye then. I suspected that there would be many more of these...irresistible opportunities for him.

I couldn't wait.

--

Edward spent the entire day with me, seeing as it was Saturday and he didn't have to work at all. I was grateful for this Saturday. It let me stay with him longer even though when the day was over it felt ridiculously short.

Edward was chowing down a food called a hot dog, not a real dog mind you, when he asked a sudden impulsive question.

"Where do you come from? I've never been to your home, yet you've been to mine."

I almost choked right there.

Where did I come from? Uh, would you believe heaven?

So I made up a lie, one of many.

"I'm visiting Chicago from...another place. A foreign country, if you will. Just taking in the sights." I said evenly.

Edward smiled, mustard on his cheek.

"And then you met me."

I wiped the offending food off his face with a napkin as I replied.

"Yes. That's right. I was very lucky."

"How long?"

"Hmm?" I murmured absently, obsessed with cleaning his face more than normal.

Edward took my hands from his face and pressed his forehead to mine.

I couldn't breath right.

"How long are you staying?" He asked quietly.

My eyelids fluttered.

"A while, I suppose. Depends on how I like my stay here." I rasped out. Suddenlymy throat was dry.

Did he mean to kiss me?

Surely not.

"And how's your stay so far?" Edward asked, his voice deliberately huskier.

I swallowed. Tried to summon a resemblance of calm.

"It's...alright."

"Really?" Amusement colored his tone now along with...want? Desire? I couldn't tell which.

He leaned closer to me, his hands tightening around mine.

"Isabella." He whispered, his eyes closed.

"Yes?" I bit my lip.

"I think I...would very much like to kiss you now. Would you allow that?"

My heart leapt to my throat, preventing me from answering him.

So I nodded.

Of course, he couldn't see me with his eyes closed.

"Ye-es." I forced the word out.

He smiled as he leaned closer.

First, he nuzzled my neck. Then, he kissed it softly. Once. Twice. Each kiss growing more urgent and forceful. His lips trailed a path up to my ear, my nose, my forehead, and finally...to my lips.

It was pure, blinding, earth shattering, crazy, lovely, wonderful and full of desire all at the same time. I had never felt this way before, nor would I ever with another man.

The kiss seemed to last for uncountable years and more. Until I couldn't breathe, I didn't want to remove my lips from his. He seemed to feel the same.

But then again, we didn't have to breathe. I would willingly die like this.

Oxygen gave out quickly.

We parted, a rush coming into my head. I felt light headed yet wonderful at the same time.

I couldn't believe it. Edward had kissed me! No love potions included.

It was true. It was pure. It was amazing.

I giggled then as Edward took a step back, a smile threatening to take over his whole face.

He looked amazing.

"Wow." He said.

I nodded in agreement with rose tinted cheeks.

He stepped closer and enveloped me in his strong arms. I leaned my head against his chest.

"I have to tell you..."

**_SLAM!_**

We were wrenched apart when we heard the sound of tiny heels clacking across the hardwood floors.

"Edward? I know you're here! I have the most wonderful news! Ed...Oh!"

It was Alice.

I smiled at her anyway, I liked the girl. She was a joyful spirit to be around and not the least bit tiring to me as she was to others.

Alice beamed when she saw me and Edward. My cheeks and his hair were a dead giveaway to our, er, earlier activities.

"Sorry for interrupting guys but I just couldn't hold it in!" She giggled, very Alice-like.

Edward smiled warmly at his sister.

"Well? Tell us already!"

"Jasper proposed!" Alice gushed out.

We squealed like the girls we were while Edward shook his head.

"Finally, he toughened up. I was beginning to think he'd set a new record, worrying about your answer for _years_."

Alice frowned at her brother.

"Really? Years? Jazzy said no such thing!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course he wouldn't. Not to you, his love. He was afraid you might laugh."

"When was this?"

"When he first saw you."

Alice's mouth dropped open.

"So long?!"

Edward nodded. Then he glanced at me.

I blushed. Struggled not to lower my head.

"So, what was it you were trying to tell me?" He asked.

I paused, caught off guard. I bit my lip, not quite ready to admit my feelings for this man in front of his sister.

Alice's eyes sparkled with a knowing gaze.

"Should I step out?"

Edward shook his head, his expression curious.

"No no. I'm sure it'll take justa second. Isabella?"

"Uh uh. Nope. I'm going out for some fresh air. Is that okay, Isabella?" Alice asked me.

I nodded. "That's fine." I squeaked out.

Alice left and Edward was close to me again.

"So...?" He pressed. His lips wound up at my temple. Trails of fire deliciously burned wherever his lips touched my skin.

"I don't know if I can." My voice and resolve wavered. Should I or should I not?

"You can." Edward answered, his hand entangled in my hair.

I should.

"Alright...fine. I'll tell you."

I closed my eyes tight and balled up my hands into fists.

"I'm in love with you Edward and no one but you!" I practically shouted at him.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my love...and his sister?! Looks like she hadn't needed much fresh air...

Holy...

Alice was frowning.

"Uh, yeah, Isabella? He's taken."

My heart died right there.

"Wha--?" I blubbered dumbly. My nerves were shot. I had just bared my soul and now I was being told that it could not be...

"Yeah, he's promised Victoria that he'd marry her when they were of age...long story..."

Victoria?? Who the hell was she?

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile at me.

He opened his mouth and started to laugh at me.

Tears slowly eeked out the corners of my eyes.

"Edward..." I moaned.

He froze, not knowing what to do.


	6. Heavenly Desires

**Previously:**

**"So, what was it you were trying to tell me?" He asked.**

**I paused, caught off guard. I bit my lip, not quite ready to admit my feelings for this man in front of his sister.**

**Alice's eyes sparkled with a knowing gaze.**

**"Should I step out?"**

**Edward shook his head, his expression curious.**

**"No no. I'm sure it'll take just a second. Isabella?"**

**"Uh uh. Nope. I'm going out for some fresh air. Is that okay, Isabella?" Alice asked me.**

**I nodded. "That's fine." I squeaked out.**

**Alice left and Edward was close to me again.**

**"So...?" He pressed. His lips wound up at my temple. Trails of fire deliciously burned wherever his lips touched my skin.**

**"I don't know if I can." My voice and resolve wavered. Should I or should I not?**

**"You can." Edward answered, his hand entangled in my hair.**

**I should.**

**"Alright...fine. I'll tell you."**

**I closed my eyes tight and balled up my hands into fists.**

**"I'm in love with you Edward and no one but you!" I practically shouted at him.**

**I slowly opened my eyes and saw my love...and his sister?! Looks like she hadn't needed much fresh air...**

**Holy...**

**Alice was frowning.**

**"Uh, yeah, Isabella? He's taken."**

**My heart died right there.**

**"Wha--?" I blubbered dumbly. My nerves were shot. I had just bared my soul and now I was being told that it could not be...**

**"Yeah, he's promised Victoria that he'd marry her when they were of age...long story..."**

**Victoria?? Who the hell was she?**

**Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile at me.**

**He opened his mouth and started to laugh at me.**

**Tears slowly eeked out the corners of my eyes.**

**"Edward..." I moaned.**

**He froze, not knowing what to do.**

--

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. All the air had left my lungs, leaving me gasping and deflated like a balloon.

I didn't like it.

"I can't b-believe this." I whispered, tears dripping down my face.

Alice's expression was frozen with shock and guilt.

Edward seized my arms. I clawed at him with wild abandon, not caring if I hurt him. He deserved it!

Then he grabbed my face and kissed me...hard.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, nor could I help the fierce fire taking over my body again and again and he continued to kiss me relentlessly.

"Is...a...bel...la..." He whispered between each kiss, his warm breath fanning across my face with its sweet perfume, making me dizzy.

"Why?" I sobbed underneath his lips.

He squeezed my shoulders gently.

"No. You don't understand, Isabella."

It took all my strength to push him away from me. But I did.

"Then enlighten me." I said bitterly, my arms crossed over my chest defiantly.

Edward frowned. Stepped closer to me, his arms outstretched.

"Victoria doesn't mean anything to me. She's a joke really. If you had let me, I would have explained that vile woman has attempted to worm her way into my life too many times. I was hoping that I had a valid reason to ward her off besides the lie that I'm gay. I'm not! I swear!"

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"I really wish you had more tact Alice." He spoke curtly to his sister.

Then he faced me again.

His hand reached out and touched my cheek. I shuddered, sweetly.

He took his hand back, wet with my tears.

Immediately, Edward gathered me in his arms.

"Oh, and I love you too. Very much." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh. Oh, Edward please stop lying to me. I can't...can't take it anymore." I whimpered.

Edward shook me. "No! I'm telling the truth! Please, believe me!"

I cried even harder. "Damn it, how can I?"

"Because you love him." Alice intervened. Or at least, tried to.

Edward cast a murderous stare at her.

"Not now Alice." He hissed.

I shuddered, sobs threatening to wrack my body.

Edward cooed soothingly into my ear, rubbing my back.

"It's alright baby. It's alright. Everything's fine. Please, you have to believe me. I'd never lie to you. I love you." He muttered over and over.

I bit my lip. I lied to him and I loved him. What kind of person...no, angel, was I?

I had to believe him. I just had to. My entire being wanted to prove myself wrong. Edward loved me and I loved him. Period. I couldn't make this complicated because essentially...nothing was there to accuse. How did I know if this Victoria meant anything to him or not? He was pleading withme to understand.I had to try.

"I...I love you Edward. You know that now. And I...I can't lose you. Please, j-just show me that you're telling me the truth." I begged him, blinking the tears away.

"How...?"

"Prove it."

Alice made a little noise in the back of her throat.

"I guess that's my cue to leave."

Edward's eyes flashed. He had forgotten she was here, so wrapped up in me.

"Hurry up before you see something you wish you didn't."

I trembled under his stare and because of the implications in his voice.

The door slammed shut.

"Isabella...?"

"Bella." I interrupted him. "That's less of a mouthful, don't you think?"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't object.

"Bella, then. I love you. I want you. I want you to be mine. I need you, Bella, I wish you could understand. I'd never lie to you. You, my angel dropping down to visit from heaven. I can never love anyone else. I can't. I never have. I've been waiting just for you. I swear it. I love you."

My eyes widened. I had known him all of what, a few weeks? And already he was proclaiming his love for me? What was this anyway? Did humans always react with such irrational behavior? I shook my head. I was getting dizzy again. My hands grew weak and had to grip his shoulders to stay standing.

"Edward, you know how I feel already. I love you so much. Truly, I do. But...how could I be an angel? I have sinned, my love. I never meant..."

"What do you mean? You are definently my guardian angel." He grinned at me, his crooked smile making my heart speed up.

I shook my head.

"No. I am no angel. God will not let me..."

But I was interrupted by the sheer force and passionof Edward slamming his lips to mine with a sudden urgency.

And I responded with the same urgency.

My hands, trembling before, grabbed his hair and tugged forcefully. I was sure there would be bruises. I didn't care anymore. Everything disappeared except me and Edward. We were all that mattered from now on. I didn't care that I might be kicked out from heaven, my halo and wings discarded. I didn't care that my life would start all over from scratch as a fetus in a human's body, maybe a new gender altogether. I didn't care because I wanted this. My eyes closed, his scent overwhelming me. Chest to chest, forehead to forehead, we melded together as one.

I moaned as the fire spread throughout my body, burning me deliciously, killing me slowly, softly, lovingly. I was pleased when I heard Edward moaning into my mouth. He felt the same way. We were being burned together at the stake.

I'd have it no other way.

"Edward...I," I moaned breathlessly when he moved his lips down my throat leaving a moist, hot trail that ultimately rendered me speechless.

"Shut up." Edward growled fiercely and breathlessly as he attacked my lips again.

Gladly.

His hands, wandering, grabbed the small of my back and pressed me against him so tight that I couldn't sense any space between us. It felt amazing. I loved it.

I loved him.

I needed this. I desired this with my whole mind and soul and heart.

I did not protest when he gently lifted me and hurriedly carried me to his bedroom.


	7. Heavenly or Not?

Heavenly...or Not

Bella was drowning in Edward. He was _everywhere_. Yet she still couldn't get enough. It was amazing how much her need for him grew each day, hour, every minute, a single second! It was ridiculous in a way. Before, she never would have believed in such a thing but now it felt natural.

Oh how she sympathized with Akasha! Her poor, poor sister....

Somehow, Bella was going to try to see her again.

But she couldn't think about that anymore. All she could think about was....

"_**Edward!**_ Bella! My God, you're indecent!"

Bella shrieked a little and yanked the covers over her body. Edward rolled over and fell off the bed with a yelp.

"_**ALICE! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!**_" Edward shouted at his intrusive little sister from the floor.

She was giggling now. She had the nerve to jump in the bed and start poking at Bella.

"Wow Bella! I didn't know you had it in you! I mean, I heard noises but it didn't exactly give me any hint that you were being deflowered in here. Sort of a bad time with me outside the door, huh? Oh Bella! Come out from under there. I've seen it all before, girl." Alice babbled on, oblivious to the death stare Edward was shooting at her, nor the fact that Bella had frozen with embarrassment and something else....

"Bella, I will personally jump on you if you don't show your face in three....two...."

"Um, I'm just going to go home now." Bella whispered as she peeked out from under the silky black covers.

Alice grinned at her triumphantly and hopped out the bed delicately.

"_Alice_...." Edward hissed at her as she passed him.

Alice stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh, be quiet! You know you're thankful. You're too busy to be a father, dear sibling."

Edward turned red and turned his head away from her childishly. He really wanted to pound her right now.

Alice giggled again and reached the gaping door.

"I'm going to see Jazzy now! You two behave! Or at least get some...._YOU KNOW_!"

She slammed the door shut in their surprised and embarrassed faces.

Bella quickly gathered her things, pulled her shirt and pants back on, and skittered off into the bathroom without a word.

Edward sighed and ran his face through his messy hair.

This was not how he had planned things to go, more or less. He was glad that he finally knew how Bella felt. He felt the same way about her. It was more than like....maybe not quite yet love....but the way her eyes shined at him made him want to rethink that.

"I think I love her..." Edward muttered to himself, his eyes staring solemnly at the floor. He just didn't know how to tell her....

How were you suppose to tell an angel that you loved her? Was his love enough? Isabella was...perfect and he was but a mere human. She was the...the epitome of humanity. He wasn't sure if he was _worthy_ of her. She was the embodiment of all of man's hopes and dreams and desires.

No wonder her name was Isabella Swan.

Beautiful swan.

Although, he was quite sure she had never been an ugly, ostracized duckling.

--

Meanwhile, Bella was hyperventilating in the bathroom.

She couldn't believe she had....there was no....but she....._**GAH!**_

How did she get herself into this? There was no real answer, she knew. It had all been reckless love and passion just thrust at the two of them full speed ahead. They couldn't do anything else but run with it.

And Alice, thankfully, stepped in before anything else could....ah, happen.

Bella giggled softly as her heart rate slowed down. Alice, that sweet little thing, always knew when something was up. She was grateful for the little girl's intrusive intuition this time though. It might've scarred Alice for life but....

"I'll have to get her something....grant a wish....make a rainy day sunny....I'll speak with Him about it. I'm pretty sure she's one of His favorites....though He'd _never _admit...." Bella mused to herself.

Bella stepped forward, unthinkingly, and found herself face to face with the bathroom mirror. She lifted her eyes and groaned at her image. Her hair was in a total disarray and her face was flushed. Her lips (she touched them softly and winced) they were bruised from the force of their 'passion'. Her eyes were bright and seemingly twinkling at her with an untold secret. She had to smirk at her face. She'd never thought that it'd come to this. She never thought that she'd actually revert back to her human form...and end up like this, a lovesick puppy full to the brim with sin.

She sighed and bowed her head.

"Lord Lord, please do not let me become caught up in the trivial human ways of life. Let me be Your humble servant and honor and love You above all things, above all...people. Thank You Lord for allowing me, Your lowly instrument, to be given this opportunity to serve You. Oh, and if you're listening up there Hermes, tell Demetri I love him and miss him and hope to see him_ **soon**_." Bella grinned at that. She was sure that the messenger angel, not god, would deliver that last bit of her message. He was nosey like that and no doubt listening in.

Sometimes, though, it could be a huge help.

He was the one who warned her of Akasha's impending downfall.

He had just been too late for her to do anything about it.

Bella sighed and raised her head, glancing at herself in the mirror. She really needed a brush.....oh whatever. Edward would get what he got.

At least she had calmed down enough for her to actually show her face, bed head and all.

--

Alice bounced out happily to her Porsche. Even though she had been a total brat by interrupting their...whatever that was, he he, she was glad that her brother had finally found someone to cherish as his own. Their was no way he'd invite a girl into his home, his kitchen, his bed...room, without completely trusting her/loving her first. Alice couldn't even remember the last time that Edward had been so happy with another woman.

Could it have quite possibly been so long?

Alice frowned as she unlocked her car and gracefully sank into the driver's seat.

'_I hope Eddie's not...repressed or anything from it....could be hard on Bella....'_ Alice thought laughingly as she quickly backed out of the parking space and onto the road.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Alice dug into her purse and grabbed her phone. She smiled and immediately went all googly eyed as she looked at her caller i.d.

"Jazzy!" She squealed with love and joy as she answered her phone and started chattering away.

--

The door to my bathroom opened and revealed a very mellow Bella. She smiled as soon as she saw me staring at her though.

I opened my arms invitingly to her. She willingly folded herself into them.

I sighed contently.

"Sorry my sister is so awkward." I whispered, apologizing softly in her ear.

Bella laughed. "Oh, it's quite alright. We weren't...ready for all of that yet."

She paused, seeming to think something over.

"Well, I wasn't." She admitted in a tiny voice.

I hugged her tighter to me.

"It's OK, Bella. I don't think our relationship is ready for that big step either. I just....wasn't thinking, I guess. Sorry if I...."

"Shh." Bella shushed me firmly. "It's fine. You don't have to apologize. If we could rewind this all..."

"Nothing would change." I finished the sentence for her, smiling gently at her.

Bella tilted her head to the side and smirked. She looked so beautiful and cute when she did that....when she did anything...I'd do anything for her to always be happy...

Quickly, I sat up straight as soon as I realized something important.

I touched Bella's arm. "You do know how I feel about you, right Bella?" I asked suddenly, staring into her eyes intently.

Bella jumped, at my touch or my unexpected question, I had no idea.

Then she blushed and ducked her head as she whispered, "Yes."

I frowned, wanting her to not be embarrassed. And God help me if I was the one who embarrassed her.

"Bella, please look at me. It's nothing to be shy of, really."

My amazing angel gazed up at me with those piercing hazel eyes.

"I know how you feel about me Edward." She spoke in a clear, sure voice.

I smiled brilliantly at her and impulsively kissed her sweet lips. I wasn't sure if my heart could hold in all of this emotion. It felt fit to burst.

"I love you Bella." I breathed, tickling her sides.

I laughed as she giggled uncontrollably. So she was ticklish! That could be useful later.

"I love you too, Edward." She responded breathlessly, tears of mirth forming in the corners of her eyes.

My heart slammed itself hard into my chest and it felt as if all the air had whooshed from my lungs.

_'She loves me'_, was the last thought I had before succumbing to the darkness that took me away from this sudden onslaught of...._pain?_


	8. Destiny is Ours and It's Heavenly

Destiny is Ours and It's So Heavenly

"Edward!!!" Bella yelled as he gripped at his chest and fell backwards onto the bed.

He was barely breathing.

Tears streamed down Bella's face, making her vision blurry.

She reached out with shaking hands and listened for his heart beat.

_Thunk....thunk.... ..... th-unk...._

"So weak..." Bella whispered with pain lacing her voice.

She didn't understand. What had happened? Everything was going perfectly! Why was Edward suddenly in such pain?

Bella gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"I--I said it. I hurt him." Bella finally realized her wrong.

She had told him she loved him.

And meant it.

With all her heart.

"It's forbidden." She sobbed, her body shaking with emotion.

No. She had to fix this. She couldn't let Edward be in such pain because some stupid god or angel up there was jealous of her happiness with a---a human.

She had to leave him.

Bella reached out to trace Edward's face one last time.

"I'll miss you. So much. I love you Edward Cullen."

"AARRRRRRGH!!!!" Edward groaned and clutched at his chest in agony and pure pain.

Bella's breath caught in her throat and she quickly moved away from him. She couldn't take this. She had to go.

Bella took a deep breath and hopped off the bed, rushing to the door. She tripped on the rug in her haste and fell hard on the wooden floor.

"_Be--lla_. _D-don't_...." Edward whispered weakly, his eyes halfway open.

Bella cried in earnest now, pulling herself up and rushing to the door again, making it this time.

"I'm sorry Edward!" She cried out as she shut the door behind her with a final _SNAP!_

Immediately Edward sat up and shot out of bed, only a light sheen of sweat marking his forehead was evidence that he had been in severe pain moments before.

He ran to his door and yanked it open, stepping out into the hallway. He searched left and right but could not see a trace of his beloved. He could barely detect that she had been here at all.

_'Was it a dream?' _Edward hesitantly thought before shaking his head. No, it was real. Of that, he was certain. He had been with Bella, confessed his love for her, and suddenly felt unbelievable pain when she told him that she loved him as well. He had no idea he could feel such joy and happiness one minute, and pain and hopelessness the next. He couldn't explain it, not at all. And Bella had left him so suddenly in his painful haze....and he immediately felt healed of all sickness in his chest....

"What have you done to me Bella?" Edward whispered as he stepped back into his apartment.

--

"Ahhh...no no no...pl--please! EDWARD!" I shrieked and screamed as I clutched my stomach. I was back in heaven, resting on Demetri, my cloud guide and best friend. Always there for me, Demetri was sometimes better than others in comforting.

Demetri was crying tears along with me. The beautiful cloud just wouldn't stop raining. Pretty soon, it'd thunderstorm. Other clouds are very sensitive to each other. When one is feeling down in the dumps, it ultimately affects the others. Which is why it is sort of rare for an angel to have their own fluffy cloud. Their very troublesome if you're emotional and some angels think of the clouds as....annoying and always in the way.

But not Bella. Demetri was her friend. Always has been. She could be called Angel of the Sky for all the love she gave.

Uh oh.

Demetri started to rain down upon the earth.

Bella felt embarrassed now on top of her sadness and grief. Now the world would experience her hurt and pain.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized once again to the glowing blue and green planet.

"Isabella...my poor darling, are you alright? I--I tried to warn you."

Bella's jaw tightened against the vile words she wanted to spew out.

"Yes. You did." Bella answered, tears still marking her voice. She snuggled in closer to her cloud.

The angel Geneva's forehead crinkled with displeasure. "That cloud...raining on everyone else...."

Bella quickly stood and defended Demetri. "It's fine. This cloud seems to be the only one who understands my feelings."

Geneva's wings fluttered with irritation and slight anger. Her halo dimmed slightly in its magnificent glow. An angel was not suppose to have mean feelings towards anyone else. An angel was suppose to be loving, caring, and crying was a normal thing for an angel to do. Especially when it was over the sad fate of a human or another angel.

Geneva defied these common things in heaven.

What a horrid angel, Bella sometimes thought like she was thinking now.

And from what she'd heard, Geneva hadn't given Akasha an easy time either.

Geneva smiled demurely at Bella as if she had heard her very thoughts.

"What?! You're not allowed to trespass into other people's private thoughts! It's forbidden!" Bella exclaimed, indignant.

The angel shrugged carelessly.

"But you were right. I did not go easy on the poor girl. I predicted her fate if she kept up with her stupidity. Although, I never thought that the punishment would be so...harsh as the one she was dealt out." Geneva mused.

Bella shook her head, her tears threatening to pour out again and drown her voice, surely.

"I--I can't deal with you right now. Go away before--before I do something I regret." Bella ordered, voice shaking a little.

Geneva smirked, or as much as a heavenly being can, before she turned away from the distressed angel.

"Fine. I can tell you've had quite a day. Hope you come to your senses soon. Of course, if you don't, you can always say hello to Akasha for me."

Bella had to grip Demetri's poor defenseless fluff to hold herself back.

"Go away." Malice clearly in her voice.

Geneva closed her eyes and shimmered away, leaving a white orb of energy behind briefly before it evaporated in the air.

"Stupid, hateful, evil...." Bella muttered under her breath.

Demetri nudged at her hands.

"Oh! Sorry!" Bella released the cloud immediately and drew back.

Demetri bounced her up and down lightly as if to say it was alright.

A smile was brought back to her face.

--

"Jasper, I need to talk to Alice right away."

"Heh. I'm afraid she's--resting right now. The nurse, I mean Alice, really had it rough, I mean--Alice had a rough day." Jasper barely could get out the words over his constant snickering and laughter.

I rolled my eyes. OK, I did not need to hear that. It was my SISTER for God's sake. Gross.

"Whatever Jasper, just wake her up now. I have a problem." I stressed, hoping that he'd get it. Jasper Whitlock was pretty good at picking up the tenor of someones emotions. He had a knack for stuff like that.

And oh, he got it. He just decided that he could take a whack at it and solve my problems.

"No Jasper, I need Alice now!" I almost yelled at him.

Jasper growled into the phone. "She's tired man! What's your deal, Edward? You sound so hostile."

"I will be if I don't get some answers. It's Bella. I--I don't know what happened. One minute I'm happy and full of love for her and the next I feel like someone shoved a stake through my heart. The worst part is, when Bella fled, I instantly felt better like nothing had happened to me." I spewed out, confused and sad.

Bella had seemed like she knew what was wrong with me. She thought she was the problem. But Bella'd never hurt me, I knew.

Was it something I ate? It had to be. Bella had nothing to do with the immediate pain that I'd felt.

Nothing at all.

Jasper hesitated.

"Alright, I'll wake Alice up for you."

--

Alice had taken a while to wake up. She was a heavy sleeper.

And also very playful from what Edward had heard on the phone.

"Heh heh, here baby. Edward's on the phone. Needs to talk."

"OK Jazzy, *giggle*."

"Make it quick, love."

"JAZZ!!!! *shriek* Ohhhh......"

"OH GROSS! GET A ROOM ALICE!" I yelled into the phone, cringing at the noises they were making.

"Oops! I forgot. My virgin brother is still on the phone." Alice laughed, her voice clearer now.

I rubbed my face, feeling a major headache coming on.

"What was it you wanted Edward?" Alice giggled into the phone.

Ech. She was glowing now.

"Alice, can you be serious for one second?! There's something wrong with--with me or Bella, I don't know."

Alice was immediately concerned. "What's wrong? Is she hurt? Are you?"

I shook my head. "No. It's just....I had excruciating pain in my chest and when she left, it was gone. Like, it literally stopped when she left me. And--"

"Yeah?"

"--and it looked like she thought it was her fault." I whispered.

"Edward, give me the facts. When did this pain begin?"

"After we told each other 'I love you'."

"Awwwwww." Alice started gushing.

Ech, again.

"Alice! Some thing's really wrong here."

"Alright fine! I'll go track down Bella. You just sit tight and make sure you're OK. I can't have my brother hurt now, can I?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew that Alice would know what my reaction was.

"Yes, fine. I'll rest. You go find Bella for me, alright? I need to--oh hell, I need her!" I admitted finally.

"That's so ROMANTIC!!!"

"Bye Alice."

"JAZZY!!!!! *shriek*."

I slammed the phone back into its receiver.

--

I was strolling through heaven, listening to a few heavenly choirs sing, when my intuition nagged at me.

Frowning, I looked down at earth and zeroed in on the place that had started to become my home.

Alice was calling me, searching high and low for me.

It was then that I realized that I had never given either of them an address or a place to reach me from. I couldn't very well tell them to pray to heaven and hope I'd hear them.

I smiled then, glad that my friend was looking for me.

It was time to visit her anyway. I had only seen her briefly when she'd--interrupted Edward and I.

I had to thank her.

--

"Where the heck are you Bella?" I mumbled as I strolled through Chicago.

There was no way I'd be able to find her in this big city if I didn't know where to look. I didn't even know where she lived. She said she was visiting so she'd stay in a hotel, right?

"You are so mysterious, Bella. No wonder Edward's going crazy for you."

"Hello, miss. Spare a poor man a pretty penny? Jus' a penny, will ya? You look like money...." A homeless man asked of me as I passed by.

I took pity on him and threw a twenty into his styrofoam cup. I hated that life was like this.

"Thanks ma'am. You sure are a nice lady." The guy gave me a toothy smile.

I nodded and quickly hurried away. No matter how much I felt sorry for him, I had to be careful. I was in no way able to take on a full grown man with my tiny size. And Jasper wasn't here to defend me either.

"Bye bye." He called after me like a little child. The guy had to be thirty or so. I wanted to cry. I had a big heart and took things like this hard.

I looked down as I felt something vibrate in my pocket.

"Oh hi Jazzy!"

"You OK, Alice? I had this feeling...."

"Oh you ALWAYS have feelings. I'm perfectly fine. Honest. I--I just haven't found her Jazzy. I feel useless."

"I'm sorry honey. Maybe she just doesn't want to be found. I can't imagine how she'd feel right now."

I gasped, my eyes wide and mouth gaping. "I hadn't thought about that! Oh poor Bella."

"Don't stress over this Alice. She'll be fine, I'm sure, when you find her."

I chewed on my nails. "I wish I could be so sure, Jazzy."

Jasper, knowing me best, sighed. "Please stop chewing sweetie. You'll be angry later."

Alice nodded and yanked her hand out of her mouth. "Yes, I know. Habit."

"One we need to break."

I laughed freely. "I'll work on it. Promise."

"Good. That's all I ask."

"I love you, Jazz."

"Love you too Alice."

We hung up and I set about trying to find a place suitable to eat in. I was starved. Edward had woken me way early. I barely had any time to scarf down breakfast before I was out the door. And an apple barely counted as a meal. I was tiny but I could sure eat.

I finally found a nice little cafe that had an enticing aroma surrounding it. I stepped in a found myself in a two person booth.

Staring at the empty seat in front of me, I sighed wishing that Jasper was here.

"What can I get you?" A waiter came up seconds later.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with the works. Hold the pickles. I'll have a side order of fries and some water. Oooh, do you have soup?" I rattled off.

The waiter then proceeded to tell me what the soup of the day was and I ordered a bowl of that.

I was very hungry. Plus, I knew I wouldn't gain the pounds. I was tiny and was going to stay that way thanks to my metabolism.

He came back a few minutes later with my food. I practically attacked the poor man. What? I was ravenous!

"Wow Alice. Haven't they been feeding you?" A familiar voice laughed.

I looked up, soup dripping from my spoon.

"EMMETT!!!" I screamed with glee.

I jumped up from my seat and swung my arms around my huge friend. Huge as in muscular, not fat. Emmett was one of my best friends. He and Edward hit it off well too. I hadn't seen him in so long so when he slid into the booth across from me, it was hard to believe.

"Where have you been all this time?" I wondered.

Emmett shrugged. "Where haven't I been? Me 'n Rose have been travelin' like crazy ever since that job o' hers took off. Modeling apparently likes to be everywhere and I can't just let me Rosie go off on her own!"

I tilted my head. "Oh, you mean Rose, that girl from high school?"

Emmett blanched. "Uh...yeah."

"Wasn't she Newton's girlfriend all four years?"

Emmett balled his fists. "Yeah, well she hadn't met me then."

I laughed at this, taking a bite out of my burger. "Em, you never were a real looker. Big ole dirty overalls, messy hair, a totally Southern accent...boy, you were no better. Rosalie didn't even bat an eyelash at you. What'dya do to her? Blindfold her?"

Emmett grinned despite himself. "She found what an idiot Newton was and looked me up. After that, it's history."

"And I'm guessing that the fact that you became a bodybuilder hurried along that process real quick."

Emmett rolled his eyes and dug his huge grubby paw into my fries.

"Hey!! Hands off or else you're paying for it!" I growled, almost chopping his hand off.

He laughed at me and stole them anyway. "That's fine. I'm more than able."

I made a disgruntled noise and decided to drop it. For now.

"Hey, where's the missus?" It suddenly dawned on me.

"Ah...she had to go to the restroom. I can't wait for you to see her though! She's so beautiful...."

I snorted into my water.

Emmett and Rosalie...never thought I'd see the day....

* * *

**A/N**:_That's only a sample. There's more to come! When will Bella show up? What's Rosalie like? Is Edward going to have this pain for as long as he's with Bella? And will Geneva just go and burn in hell? lol_

I don't know.

_Hope you had a happy holiday!!!! :-)_


	9. Stuff Bout Heaven

Stuff About Heaven

Alice's POV

The fact that I was stuffing my face greedily with food and looked no different from Emmett kind of scared me.

We were both chomping down on a pair of juicy burgers with the works, hold the pickles, when a very beautiful blond came up to our table with a smile.

I wiped my hands off with a napkin and leaped up to embrace her.

"Oh, it's been a long time!" I exclaimed, squeezing her waist tightly.

She laughed tightly and hugged me back. "You haven't changed much, Alice."

"Yep, she's still 4 foot 8, Rosalie." Emmett interrupted.

I stuck my tongue out at him and plopped back into my seat. Emmett scooted over for Rosalie.

Man this was making me miss Jazzy a lot now.

"So, what's up with you Alice?" Rosalie asked, her eyes bright.

"Jazz proposed to me!" I screeched, showing off my diamonds.

Rosalie chuckled. "I knew he'd get the guts someday."

Somehow, I didn't think she looked all that surprised. I narrowed my eyes into slits.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Rosalie held her hands up. "No, not really. He called poor Emmett here freaking out and wondering if you'd reject him silly or not. Em couldn't sleep after that."

"I think you had something to do with that baby."

Rosalie blushed and whacked him on the side of his head. He frowned and rubbed his face with an "Ow."

I laughed with joy. I would never say no to Jazzy! The fact that he was so nervous made me love him all the more. He really cared if he was going to get all worked up like that over asking me.

"You'll be my bridesmaid, of course."

Rosalie flipped her long light hair, the complete opposite of mine.

"Of course."

I eyed Emmett calculatingly.

Rosalie laid a hand on Emmett's arm. "Don't worry. He won't wreck your wedding."

I smiled brightly then.

"So he'll be in it too!"

Emmett nodded with a grin. His eyes were dancing. I'd have to watch him.

"Dibs on the garter!" He spoke up.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You can't dib that. You have to catch it when Jasper throws it. Silly."

Emmett frowned. "Oh fine. Then I'll get on one knee for you Rose."

"You better." Rosalie grinned widely, slapping his arm.

I laughed at the two of them. They made a perfect pair really. Reminded me of Jazzy and me. Made me think of Edward and Bella actually.

I frowned. I wondered how they were doing.

Smirking, I thought it was funny when I crashed on them. But it was for the best really. I was sure they'd thank me. Even if it took a while. But something weird was happening between the two. A crazy pain in Edward's chest that left immediately upon Bella's leave? I was confused. Plus, I couldn't find Bella anywhere. Edward wouldn't be happy about that at all. I had been so sure I would find her but alas, she was no where to be found. She had flat out vanished. But I wasn't so sure about that. Bella would show up quite soon, I was sure of it. I missed her terribly. She had to know that. I hoped she did...

--

Bella's POV

I couldn't really stay away for too long.

I missed him and his family with all my heart. And an angel always follows their emotions. My emotions were telling me that this was all wrong. I should be with the ones I loved. Heaven was amazing and all, but it wasn't the same without family. Especially without Edward. He was--he was my heaven on earth, of that I'm sure. Why else would an angel be attracted to him? It was only natural after all.

Also, I loved the man. No one can stay away from their love for long without cracking in two.

My heart would burst without him. And it would not be the good kind of bursting like with joy or hope. No, this would only bring me about despair and misery. Ever met a depressed angel? It's not pretty at all.

"Go to him Isabella. Your aura is most unhealthful." A voice spoke sadly to me.

I turned slowly, my eyes heavy with sadness and unshed tears. An angel's single tear could make the sky rain for weeks, maybe months.

"What do you mean? I'm fine Celeste." I answered, my voice gloomy.

Celeste shook her head, her wings rustling with slight discontent.

"No, you are most definitely not. I'm so sorry about my sister ragging on you but I disagree with her. You should follow your heart, even if it is chained to a mortal. I understand what Geneva does not. In fact, I'll have a little talk with her about this. It must stop. I heard she spoke with Akasha before. Most horrible, especially for an angel, I must say." Celeste said with a sigh. It was like something heavy was weighting her shoulders. I'd be sad too if Geneva had been my earthly sister.

Celeste and Geneva were twins.

They might as well have been fraternal or not related at all, they were so different.

I bowed my head.

"Thank you, Celeste. But I won't be leaving here. I can't. I have duties to fulfill."

Celeste frowned. "Your job is to watch over Edward. What better way to do it than to go down there and be with him? Protect him from harm and all. That's how the job's done."

I smiled at Celeste. She was smart, she really was.

"Nice way to put it. But I can't."

"Oh please." Celeste stared at her with clear green eyes. "You miss him like, uh, crazy! I can read you like a book."

I blushed. That was something my human mother had told me once actually. I still remembered Renee. One of my fond human memories. What a sweet, wacky woman she was.

"He misses you too. Do you not sense him searching for you? His need is powerful. He even told his sister that he needed you desperately."

I narrowed my brown eyes. "How did you know that?"

Celeste shrugged. "It was over a phone call. Those things are very easy to tap into. Nothing complicated, Isabella."

I sighed. "Yea, says you."

Celeste wanted to laugh. "No, says everyone. I could teach you, if you wanted. Of course, after you get back to your man."

"Celeste!" I exclaimed, beyond embarrassed now.

Celeste shrugged, not bothered by my red cheeks. "It's true, my dear angel sister."

"There's no way I could...go down there. I cause him pain Celeste!" I told her of my problem.

She shook her head and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No, you don't. It's the fact that you feel unworthy that's hurting him. You love him, it's true, but you don't think you are worth his love. So when he freely gives it, it hurts him because you cannot fully accept it. You must stop being so stupid Isabella! Dear! Most of your qualms would vanish if you'd stop being so silly about it all." Celeste explained to me simply.

I moved away and looked down towards earth. With my heavenly vision, I could make out exactly what Edward was doing right now. He was searching for me. He looked tired and distressed. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe I'd caused him such pain.

I balled my fists.

I would never cause him such hurt again.

Without turning, I made my decision. Celeste knew it too.

"Have fun down there kiddo." Celeste whispered.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

I'm coming Edward. And I will be able to accept your love. I will.

--

Edward's POV

I felt like an old man. It was like the life was drained out of me. I wasn't that old! I was seventeen and full of life and a future! How could this be?

"Where are you?" I moaned, my hand covering my eyes. Everywhere I looked, there she was. I couldn't trust my eyes, only my ears. And I had yet to hear her at all. Her sweet voice seemed to be forever lost.

"I'm here." I heard her beautiful voice speak.

"I'm imagining things now. Hearing them too. Great. Just great." I muttered angrily to myself. Was it possible to go crazy from love unrequited?

Then I felt _her_ touch on my arm. This was a damn good hallucination. I never wanted to wake from this.

"It is me! Open your eyes, dear Edward. It's me, Bella."

Her soft lips pressed onto my cheek.

I was afraid. If I opened my eyes, would she be gone from me forever? Would I never know of love again?

"Bella...if you're really here....oh please, don't go!"

"I won't! I'm not leaving anymore. I can't. It hurts when I do. I shall stay here." She promised me, her hand tracing my face tenderly.

I chanced it and opened my eyes.

Oh--oh, oh! She was real! She was here. With me.

"Bella." I uttered before wrapping her in my embrace. I couldn't be happier. This couldn't be more wonderful. Could it? No, of course not.

"My love. I love you. I'm so glad you're here." I whispered in her soft ear.

No pain came this time.

"I love you too." She responded.

OK, that just made this billions and billions of times more wonderful.

I closed my eyes in bliss. No, I couldn't close them. I wanted to soak in her beauty. I couldn't loose sight of her. Time was too short for us two. I had to watch her always. She could be taken away from me without a moment's notice. I could not let that happen.

"I missed you Bella." I admitted easily to her.

She shook in my arms.

"Are you cold?" I tightened my arms around her.

She shook her head quickly.

"Oh no! That's not it at all!" She looked up at me, tears streaming down from her bright brown eyes. "I'm just so happy Edward."

I breathed in her scent with pleasure. Kissing her soft forehead, I knew that this was what I wanted. She was where I wanted to be forever.

"With you, I will always be Bella." I promised her.

"Thank you." She sighed in contentment.

Then I started blinking fiercely. Something was coming down and had hit me in the eye. A drop....rain?

Oh. It was raining.

It didn't matter to me. People around us were rushing to get out of the downpour, slipping, cursing, falling.... I didn't mind. I enjoyed this rain. It felt....I don't know, rejuvenating, maybe? Something about this rain just cleansed me through and through. I loved it. I could stand out here for hours.

"Hey, Edward?" Bella giggled with wild abandon.

Or maybe not.

"Yes my love." Worried now that this wonderful woman was going to catch a cold.

"Can we go see Alice now?" She asked me eagerly, seemingly swallowing her giggles. I was never going to understand girls and their random giggling.

I smiled down at her anyway. "Of course."

Her answering smile was blinding.

--

Alice's POV

It was like my phone was burning a hole into my pocket.

I was waiting for someone, anyone, to call me.

Did Edward find Bella? Would she ever return to us? Did she know how much we loved her?

I hoped so....

_RING!_

I reached into my pocket and flipped open the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" I said anxiously.

"I've found her Alice. She wants to see you."

"Edward...." I breathed. I had never heard him this happy before. It was amazing. She really was back. Really.

"Oh thank God." I praised with delight.

Rosalie and Emmett were staring at me in confusion.

I smiled at them, winking.

"Hey! I just got the most amazing idea! Bring her to mom and dad's! She just must meet momma and daddykins!" I squealed.

Edward laughed into the phone.

"Oh, and guess who I met in the caf?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Emmett and his girl Rosalie!"

"Really? I thought they were on the other side of the planet."

"Well...they were. But Rose decided to come here again. And of course, Emmett followed like a--"

"--puppy."

"_Exactly_."

Edward bellowed with mirth again. I really needed to see if this was my brother. He was so different! I was glad for him, of course. But there's only so much a girl can really take. A total personality change was a bit startling, I must admit.

"I'll tell Bella."

"And I'll bring Em and Rose and Jazzy!" I said with glee.

"Alright. I'll call Dad and tell them to get ready for a family reunion. They'll be surprised."

"Especially momma!"

"Yup. Later Alice."

"Alright. Congrats Eddie!"

"Alice--" He growled. He hates that name.

"BYE!" I squeaked and hung up just like that.

Rosalie frowned at me.

"Eddie?" She questioned.

"My brother Edward, remember Rose?" I reminded her.

Her eyes brightened with recognition. "Oh yeah! That depressed little boy. How's he doing?"

I grinned. "He's found a love, Rose! We're going to see her at momma and daddykins!"

"Esme and Carlisle?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"Esme and Carlisle."


	10. Heaven on Earth

**Bella's POV**

I smiled brightly as Edward drove. Everything was going perfectly along. I loved it. I loved where I was and who I was with.

I loved Edward oh so much. It almost made my heart burst everytime I thought about it. I love Edward.

And I made sure to remind him.

"I love you." I said softly when Edward glanced over at me.

He grinned and his eyes twinkled.

"You too, love." He told me.

I giggled, carefree.

I couldn't wait to meet Esme and Carlisle. His parents. I was sure I'd love them as much as I loved him. I had to. He was amazing. He could have only gotten that from his mother and father, I was sure. Pretty sure. They had to be alike.

I was so lucky.

"So Edward, are you sure they'll like me?" I said quietly.

Edward snorted, his green eyes sparkling.

"Of course. They'll love you. You're an angel, remember?"

My heart sped up a little. Was I going to tell him? He had to know the truth. But I was afraid that he'd think I'm lying or become afraid.

He might not want to see me again.

No, I couldn't tell him.

But then I frowned. We shouldn't keep secrets. I know he wouldn't keep anything from me.

I wondered how Akasha would handle it. Did she tell her love about her heavenly reputation? I bet she did, at least the last day that they were together.

My eyebrows shot up.

I could ask him! I could search and find him and ask him myself.

Yes. Good plan. Now I just had to decide when to look for him.

I just knew I had to do it soon. I couldn't keep lying to Edward. It felt so horribly wrong in so many ways.

It wasn't right at all.

**Alice's POV**

I was going crazy at Jazz's.

I ran running through choices in my closet at Jasper's. I had all my best clothes here and then some.

What to wear? What to wear?

"I have to go shopping!" I decided.

"No." Jasper said firmly, entering the room.

I turned around with big eyes.

"But there's nothing in there to put on! Nothing is right!" I wailed.

Jasper sighed and put his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place.

"You have a week's worth of new clothes in there you've never worn. What's wrong with that? You'll just be throwing away money." He said patiently.

I gasped.

"I have never 'thrown away money'." I hissed. "Everything I buy is for a purpose and is perfect. Except for today. Nothing is perfect for today!"

"Why must it be perfect?" He asked me.

"It's mom and dad! I haven't seen them since college! Jazz, if I show up in something horrific, they'll think that I'm not doing good at all. They'll beg me to come home."

Jeez, didn't he know anything?

"I don't think..." Jasper started.

"Ugh!" I cried out, flinging clothes behind me.

Jasper shook his head as a skirt nailed him in the face.

"You're impossible around clothes." He declared, peeling the offending object off his head.

"Thank you," I paused long enough to say before resuming my search.

Jasper quickly left and shut the door closed. He just wasn't made for the finer art of dressing to impress.

_What to wear...._

**Rosalie's POV**

I bit my lip as I looked out the window. Emmett and I were getting a head start to visit Esme and Carlisle. It had been too long since we'd seen them last.

I felt Emmett squeeze my hand and I looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Hey hey. C'mon Rose. They're practically family. They won't judge." Emmett sweetly reminded me.

"I know." I sighed. I couldn't help but worry though. I had left home to model, that was true. But there was so much that they really didn't know. Not even Alice could predict it this time. I had to tell them.

Emmett was quiet after that and just rubbed my hand with his thumb. It didn't comfort me completely. He was nervous about this reunion too. Because we'd have one more person coming with us that no one had ever met.

We hadn't even met this person yet.

"I just...sort of am dreading this Em. What they'll say pretty much sets us for life. I want it to be positive and caring and....it could be a whole lot of hurt." I paused.

Emmett was shaking his head at me.

"Drama on top of drama, Rosalie. You know that's definitely not going to happen at all. You just want a reason to stress out. And that isn't healthy for you at all. Please. Don't do it. For me." Emmett pleaded with me.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Drama? Me?

He was pulling it way out of proportion.

I was just nervous, that's all.

And excited beyond belief.

**Edward's POV**

I was clearly the luckiest woohoo man on earth.

Bella, the most beautiful woman on earth, was fidgeting and biting her lip.

And holding my hand.

I wanted to freeze that moment. It was perfect, almost. If she'd just relax then we'd be totally fine.

I had just stopped at my place to change my clothes and collect myself. Bella had come with me and now we were sitting on the couch together.

"Edward. I'm really loving this." Bella whispered to me suddenly.

I grinned. "Oh? And what are you exactly loving?"

Bella's brown eyes sparkled. "Well, I love this moment. I love the feel of your hand in mine and the feeling that I'm safe and OK and protected. I love your cozy place. I love you most importantly. And I love that you're going to take me to your parents ' place."

See why I wanted this to never end? It was perfect like that.

I squeezed Bella's hand. "That's a long list my love. I'm glad about it all. The only thing I'm loving right now is you. I want to freeze this moment and live for now. Not tomorrow or last week. The present is all we have and I love spending it with you."

Bella grinned at me angelically. My breath caught as I stared at her. She was so beautiful.

My angel.

I gasped and then squinted.

Did I?

No. My eyes were playing tricks and games.

But...but for a second, just a second, it had looked like Bella was glowing. Not just the happy glow but an ethereal one. Like she was not of this world.

And in my mind and heart, she wasn't. She was made for better things than this.

But I was so sure....

No.

People don't glow like that, like flickering stars or comets or...

Angels.

No, people aren't angels no matter how much you think of them to be.

Besides...

What would an angel be doing here on earth? With me?

Bella was looking at me curiously. I smiled quickly back, not wanting her to fret about anything.

"Are you ready to go?" I said softly, looking at our interlaced hands.

She carefully nodded and we stood up as one.

Leaving the car, she lightly touched my arm. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem...off." She hesitated.

I flashed a bright smile at her. She blushed and I grinned even bigger. "Oh I'm fine, my angel. I'm just perfect."

And I meant every single word.

**Bella's POV**

I was blushing but I really wasn't embarrased.

I was mortified.

Had Edward guessed? Seriously? I wanted to bury myself in a hole.

I sighed and stood up.

"Ready to go baby?" I started towards the door.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and his lips found my neck.

"I guess." Edward nibbled on my ear while I fought to stay upright. "All I really want to do is be with you."

I fought to keep from screaming like a little girl. He knew just what to say to make me feel so warm and gooey inside. I felt so human. And it didn't come off as sappy to me. Because I knew that he meant it. It wasn't too good to be true for me.

I licked my lips nervously.

"They love you already, just so you know. And next time, we can meet your family." Edward's thumb rubbed soothingly across my knuckles.

I froze.

My family?

Oh hell.


	11. Earthly Troubles

**Edward's POV**

Ok, I admit it. I was really nervous about Bella meeting my parents. I mean, I knew that everything would go fine. But there was always that glimmer of possibility.

I kept myself preocuppied with calming Bella down.

She looked ready to bolt.

I squeezed her hand as I rang the doorbell. I winced as it played this long and ominious tune.

I looked apologetically at my love. I knew this wasn't exactly comforting. My folks were getting a new bell, even if I had to pay for it.

The door slowly creaked open and revealed the butler, Laurent. Huh. I had thought he had died by now. He nodded at me and offered to take our coats.

"Your parents are resting in the living room, Master Cullen." Laurent ushered us.

"How many times Laurent..." I sighed as we walked.

"Forty, as I've counted so far, sir."

I rolled my eyes. Really, I wasn't Master anything. I had told Laurent that ever since we hired him. But he was very stiff like that.

Whatever. I just hoped Bella wasn't intimidated or something like that. Laurnet was a little frosty 24/7.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." I heard Bella whisper.

I turned and shrugged at her.

"All this here certainly doesn't compare to your beauty."

Yes, it was a line. And yes, it worked.

Bella blushed and ducked her head like I knew she would. She really was so modest. I wondered what she thought herself of as. It was as if she needed convincing. That was OK though. I'd spend every moment complimenting everything about her; finding something new to say everytime.

"Edward dear? Is that you?" I heard my mother's voice ring out.

I grinned like a little boy. It had been too long since I had been home. I really had to work on that. Esme must have been so worried about us all.

"I'm here. And I have someone I'd love for you to meet." I answered back, grabbing Bella's soft hand.

She bit her lip, but marched on.

My parents had been sitting on the couch, watching tv. Now they were standing to greet us with smiles.

"Edward, it's been too long." Esme gushed as she swooped in to hug me. I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't guilt him Esme. Boy's been hard at work, making a name for himself without our help. I'm proud of you son." My father, Carlisle, patted me heartily on the back. I knew the real reason he was happy was because I had chosen a job in the same field as him. But I wasn't going to get into that now. I wasn't going to ruin it.

Esme stepped back and regarded Bella besides me.

"And who do we have here? She's lovely Edward." Esme smiled at Bella warmly. I could feel Bella relax a bit.

"This is Isa-sorry, Bella Swan. Bella, these are my parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen." I introduced them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Bella's sweet voice said kindly.

"Oh!" Esme engulfed Bella into a hug. She was a hugger. "So nice to have you here dear!"

Carlisle and I shook our heads. Same old mom. And I loved it, secretly. I was glad that they were still the same, even though I had changed.

"You too!" Bella responded with a squeak of surprise.

Esme stepped back, smoothing down her hair.

"Oh please. Call me Esme. Mrs. makes me feel old."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around mom. "Oh don't start that now, sweetheart. You look as lovely as ever."

You see where I got my charm from.

Bella's eyes twinkled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle shook her hand.

"Pleasure's mine."

I cleared my throat.

"Um, I thought the other's would be coming over?" I looked at Esme.

She nodded quickly. "Of course. They're just..."

The doorbell rang it's horrendous tune.

"...running late." Esme grinned.

"Please, sit. We'll be right back." Carlisle urged us as he and Esme left the room to welcome the others.

I knew what he was doing.

As soon as our backs were turned, he'd be examining us, seeing how well we fit together. Of course, he could have just done that while sitting right in front of us but...my father was a sneaky man if anything.

"So...? Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" I asked Bella, smirking a little.

Bella swatted my arm. "I never thought that! Your parents are everything I'd thought they'd be and more. It seems you grew up in a wonderful place."

"Yeah. I guess I'm lucky."

"No duh, Edward."

We heard squeals coming from the front room as more people came in. I recognized right away that Alice was here with Jasper. Then there was an unmistakenably deep voice that made me sit up straight.

A smile broke out on my face as I leapt to my feet.

"Hey, Bella? Do you mind..."

She giggled. "Go on Edward."

I kissed her. "You're a peach."

"Of course you'd compare me to fruit."

"A very sweet fruit."

**Bella's POV**

So far, I was pretty comfortable visiting Edward's parents.

Esme was a doll and Carlisle was just as charming. I really didn't see how I could have been so darn nervous. Worrying wore me out.

Right now they were having a family reunion in the foyer. I suppose I could have gone and greeted them but... They'd all retire to this room eventually. I'd feel a bit out of place. From what I'd gathered, this was a huge deal. They must have been split apart for quite a time. I thought it sad that that had to happen in order for them to establish their futures. Family needed to be together to survive, right? That's what I learned from every human family I'd observed for the past millenia.

But this family seemed to be doing just fine, even if they were spread out.

I sighed. I had a lot to learn. Things were very different from down here than it was up there. I had to remember that. There were lots of things I hadn't experienced yet.

Edward was first to reenter the living room. I visibly perked up at that.

"So is everyone happy out there?" I asked, curious.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck slowly. Not a good sign.

"Well...I suppose. There were just a few surprises..."

Before I could get him to tell me, everyone else shuffled in. I stood to introduce myself again. I already knew Alice but I hadn't met her fiance, Jasper. He was a very comforting presence. There was something about him that made me wonder. Was he a descendant of an empath? I was certainly getting strong vibes from him. And then there were two new faces I had never heard of. Emmett and Rosalie were together and apparently this surprised everyone. The relationship was very unexpected...along with what came of it.

Rosalie was pregnant.

I couldn't be more happier for her. Bringing a new life into this world was an exciting and tough business. Heaven was constantly keeping track of these pure little spirits on earth. While nearly untouched by sin, they were pretty close to being angels on earth. We couldn't help but try to protect them and their untarnished souls. There was a pull to them that we didn't want to break. I couldn't explain it.

"May I?" I asked Rosalie. Everyone else seemed to be looking away.

"Oh! Oh, yes sure. Go ahead." Rosalie smiled half heartedly at me.

I grinned as my hand rested on her protruding belly. She was five months along now. I could also tell that she would have a baby girl. The aura was just so obvious to me. And also the size hinted at that. But I wasn't going to ruin it for them if they wanted to keep it as a surprise.

And then I felt it.

No, she didn't kick. But she moved. I closed my eyes as I tried to figure out what this little princess's aura was really saying.

I opened my eyes and stepped back, a wistful smile on my face. This baby loved her mother and father so much. She really had a sweet deameanor about her and I could tell that she wouldn't bring much trouble. I wished that I could have an opportunity like this...sometimes. But I wasn't human and therefore, I didn't bear children. But I could love with all my heart every child that came to me. That was enough.

"Are you excited?" I asked Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed. "Yes that and...also a bit nervous. What will they be like? What if they don't like me? Will I be a good mother? These questions just bite at me. I hate waiting!"

Emmett rubbed her shoulder. "Rosie, you're worrying for no reason. You'll be a great mother, don't sweat it. And this child already loves you. How can you doubt that?"

She nodded to herself. "I know but..."

"No buts."

I agreed with him.

Now I just had to figure out why the rest of the family was so down about this.

**Rosalie's POV**

I really liked Edward's new girlfriend.

She was sweet and kind and actually pretty. Most of the time, it seemed like Edward had any little old thing following him around.

And I'm not saying this because he had turned me down way back when either.

Bella was a girl who I'd actually consider getting to know. There was something about her that made her stand out.

And she gave me a bit more confidence about my baby. Not that Emmett hadn't been doing a great job already. But no one outside my family had really assured me. I mean, family was family and they were suppose to do that.

But it didn't seem like I was quite accepted into this family yet.

Maybe it was because I had been a total bruja (witch) to everyone in this room back when we were still in school.

I admit, I had had my nose stuck up high. I had always used to think that the Hales were way to good to associate with the Cullens. After all, Hales were richer, had class, and everyone knew our name. Being with the Cullens had just made me act stupid back then. Especially when my brother Jasper had gotten involved with Alice. That had turned my head around.

So maybe I shouldn't blame them for glaring daggers at me. They probably thought I had hooked their son in spite.

I was determined to prove them wrong.

I loved Emmett Cullen for real and I loved this baby too. And when they popped out, we were going to have a real wedding. I was determined to clear the air in this room.

But maybe not now.

Yeah yeah, I know. Rosalie Hale? Scared? Well, maybe not scared but more so along the lines of hesitant.

I was being kind to myself. Wimp.

Em rubbed my hand soothingly as we sat on the couch next to Esme and Carlisle. I swear I thought I saw Esme scooched over a bit farther than necessary. But I was paranoid too so...it wasn't must of an observation.

"This has gone on long enough."

My eyes widened.

Emmett was talking and he was pissed.


End file.
